Gallia, to arms:The Gallian-EESR War
by EliteOp
Summary: The Third Europan war has broken out. The EESR invades Gallia, taking back lost territory and moving in hard for the rest of the small country. Squad 5 is to push them back, by all means necessary. These events will tell a story hidden in the mists of time. A story of friendship and trust, of persecution and hate, and of love blooming even in the flames of war. (M-Rated)
1. Basic info:Need to read

**AN:I have always wondered to myself, what happen after the Second Europan War in Valkyria Chronicles. Would a 3rd war break out years later? This is what this story will be about. The 3rd battle for Gallia's precious Ragnite, fought 80 years in the future. The THIRD EUROPAN WAR!(Minus the Ragnite nukes)**

* * *

 **Gallia, to arms:The Gallian-EESR war.**

 **Chapter 0:Basic information.**

 **Lore:** Valkyria Chronicles, or Senjou No Valkyria, for the anime, is loosely based around 1930s Europe. Set in the actual year 1935, Europan time. The army of the East Europan Empire invades the Atlantic Federation and Gallia on a war for a precious mineral known as Ragnite. The battles are fierce and the war lasts a few months in Gallia, before sending back the Empire with heavy losses. Welkin Gunther, a lieutenant in the Militia along with Squad 7, who disbanded shortly after, handed the Imperials their asses during that war. Women have also been fighting, so expect to see some in here too.

Darcsen... I'll just say for short, were considered too dark-haired to be let loose. Thank god racism is no longer a thing around this time... Well, not everywhere.

Ragnite, the most needed ore of all time is still fought over.

Valkyria, the women of the Blue Flame, deadly godlike and with powers that can scorch lands and destroy everything in their path.

 **The Current Setting:  
** 2015's Europa, of course.

 **Nations:**  
 _The East Europan Socialist Republics, or the EESR for short_ -Formed 10 years after the death of Maximillian and about everyone else in the royal family by assassination in the Dark Revolutions, a dictator known as Gustav Adolph the third takes over to fill the void in power left by the royal house in 1984. The armed forces are renamed the Republican Army of the East, formed of soldiers from all of EESR's lands and well trained, said army has the latest in East-Europan tech. Deadly, fierce and numerous, the Republican Army is one of the most feared militaries of the time. The EESR, however, still remains one of the biggest countries at the time and it has moved technologically farther than ever before.

 _The Royal State of Gallia_ -Lead by house Randgriz, as ever, the Gallian state is now ruled more by parliament, rather than the queen and king, the princess, a Darcsen and all of them no more than for show. In these 80 years, the prejudice against Darcsen has lowered drastically in the west, but the east still remains in hate towards them and uses them as slaves. Gallia has had a few territories handed to by the former Empire, due to aggression against them, including two long strips of beach sand and massive land all the way to Amiens, a former regional capital which was now a military fortress with small military forts and bases all around, leading all the way to shoreline. This would come to be known as the _Stormakstid_ line, an impenetrable line of fortresses and armies. The Gallian Army, however, still consists of the same principles as back in 1935, due to being surrounded by hostile nations. Their conscriptions from 15 and up have, however, been moved to 16 and up for basic service. It is still the Gallia of the old, with new technologies and the Militia is still here, just more focused and trained.

 _The United West-Europa States, or the UWES-_ Lead by president John McKinsley, the UWES was formed shortly after the 1935's war, to strengthen the bond of western Europa and to create a republic formed of multiple small countries, along with the ones in the old AF. The population is continuously being treated to and is happier than ever. The state's armaments and troops surpass those of the ancient times, but are still no match to the EESR's own technologies as far as military goes. The UWES is more focused on its people, not its current stature, though they have engaged in different small wars against rebelling forces down south of their territory and maintained, if not captured more of said territories.

 _The Balkanian Union of Royal States or the BURS-_ A small alliance, lead by multiple leaders from each country that meet everyday to consult about their union's situation. They have always remained neutral in every conflict, but have just now been formed after the Dark Revolutions. They are no threat to any of the major powers, though they do tend to send weapons, men and supplies to both sides of said conflicts. They are a capitalistic nation with an ancient ruling type and possess near to no militaries. Their flag is that of Moldavia's or Soviet Romania's before the revolution(AN:This is IRL stuff here with the flags)

 **Characters:**

 _-Squad 5 of the Gallian Militia-_

Heinrich Gunther-Great Grandson of Welkin Gunther, he will be the main protagonist for the story, along with a few friends. Born in New Bruhl, a town near Armiens, the 22 year old boy has a fair complexion, bright golden hair and blue eyes. His personality is a match for his Great Grandfather's. Easily distracted, but focused in battle. He had just finished Randgriz University, studying Bio-ecology.

Myriam Winchester-With the same hometown as Heinrich, the smile of this girl is only matched by her seriousness during combat and harsh situations. She will be part of the backbone for the squad, maintaining everyone's sanity during hard times. Her bright ginger hair, complimented by her emerald eyes and freckles, shows this 20 year old girl is both cute and deadly.

Gyna Gunther-Sister of Heinrich, the Valkyria girl has always been seen as sort of a goddess in any school she went to in New Bruhl. Her beauty unmatched by any other, she is also as skilled as a Darcsen when it is about technologies and gear.

Captain Jane "Blues" Potter-Great granddaughter of Largo Potter and Brigitte "Rosie" Stark, the nickname Blues comes from her singing style. This woman in her 30s is the leader of Squad 5's regiment 12 of the Militia. Her nutmeg hair and dark-green eyes show who she is from a mile away, along with her ability to sing.

The rest of the squad will appear later on as I think about them.

 _-EESR-_

Jon Adolph vi Monschau-Commander of the Gallian invasion front, this dark-hair is the adopted son of Gustav Adolph the sixth and Ariadne Karlstadt. He is known as the "Shadow of the North" and "Ghost Hunter" due to his preference for fast attack and strong defense, he has an obsession with the Valkyria and their ancient powers, much like Maximillian. His second in command more than makes up for that knowledge desire.

Sanya Viktoria Litvyak-The pre-mentioned second-in-command and a Valkyria general for the EESR, she proudly leads the charge down Gallia's central territory. Shock and Awe are her tactics for combat, combined with a bit of the old Blitzkrieg in there. She prefers tanks over infantry and aircraft by miles, though never says no when reinforced by air forces. Her blue hair and grey eyes only turn red and silver when her power is activated.

Johann "Ghost Strike" Strauss-General and commander of the southern gallian front, this old man has fought through proxy wars and normal wars alike and is seen as one of the most experienced soldiers out there. He wishes nothing more than to take Gallia for the EESR and maintain it as their own territory. His grey hair and eyes, along with the multiple scars on his face show this 50 year old general is as experienced as anyone.

 _-UWES-_

President McKinley-nothing to add here. He's just an ass, to say the least.

Admiral John Friedrich Nimitz-Always supportive of Gallia, this man leads the Third Fleet of the Line, shipping both supplies and gear to the country and aiding if need be

- _BURS-_

King Carolus the thirteenth of Roumanie-Unofficialy the leader of BURS, he favors Gallia, but prefers his alliance remain neutral in the face of war.

 _-Gallia-_

Princess Diana di Randgriz-A young half-Valkyria, half-Darcsen, this young girl loves her people more than her own life and will fight if need be to protect them.

Prime minister Vakarian-Leader of the Gallian parliament, Eleanor Vakarian has always been pro-peace, but has assigned and allowed the Gallian way of war to remain the same over her 30 years of parliamentship. She and the princess have always been good friends and would never betray each other, for nothing.

 **Final notes.**

This will be a sort of World War 3-esque story, military wise. Both gear and weapons will SLIGHTLY resemble those of the real world and the war will be harsh and long. So keep your shit together for losses in Squad 5. The technology is real-world in the current year, from SAM to iPhones and touchscreen gear and drones, the tech will upgrade along. Expect prototypes like lasers, Mechanised suits or some other stuff near the end for the Republic and for Gallia. (Not likely I will add them, however)

That's that. See you guys in the start of the story!


	2. Prologue:Declaration of War, Bruhl Siege

**Gallia, to arms:The Gallian-EESR war.**

 **Prologue:Declarations of war.**

 _On the 6th of June, 2015, the EESR sent an ultimatum to both the UWES and  
Gallia, as to surrender before the invasions occur. Unresponsive,  
the nations prepared for an all-out war against the EESR's vast war machine.  
In Monschau, the EESR capital, an even darker plot was in the making...  
Only the Valkyria and God himself knew how this conflict would end-A. Williams._

 **Capital of Monschau, 2015.**

The Royal palace stood as a reminder of times past, beautifully maintained and surrounded by eccentric buildings, this palace still serves as home for the leaders and parliament of the EESR. Jon Adolph walked up the main steps, his head covered by the general's hat, his black uniform and golden accents serve as his rank-and-file clothing. He found himself in the main throne room, to the sight of his stepfather and stepmother and bowed.

"Rise, my son." Gustav said, leaning his chin on his hand.

"Father, Gallia refuses to surrender." He stated, standing up. "The ultimatum worked naught. Our army is ready to crush them under its mighty foot."

Gustav stood there, rubbing his chin and cracked a smile at his boy. He then stood up and went next to Jon.

"Remember the plan for the Darcsen, my son. They are no longer your people, but a nuisance and a work force." Gustav stated in a rough voice. He returned to his seat.

"What is the status of our armed forces? Is general Litvyak's tank army ready?"

Jon nodded and handed his father a tablet, showing Sanya's army status. Green across the board. Gustav smiled, looking over the data. Whole armies at his fingertips.

"What about Strauss'. That man has been ever-loyal to our cause."

A 2nd image, showing Johann Strauss' army at the ready and waiting. Gustav's smile widened.

"Very well, my son. Go take Gallia for the East! Make me proud!"

Jon saluted proudly and left the room to ponder a plan of attack while his mother stood up and went next to Gustav.

"Are you sure that he shall do as we command?" She asked, crossing her arms to her chest. "The Darcsen are still where he comes from."

"He will, Ariadne. He knows the price if he does not and is too loyal not to." Gustav answered, showing his wife to sit down herself. "Messengers! Send the declaration of war!"

A messenger bowed and smiled, leaving to write the declaration.

 **Randgriz Royal Castle, an hour later.**

"Madam!" Cried a trooper as he dashed through to the main hall of the palace in his blue and white uniform, helmet on head and weapon slung on his back. "Madam Prime-minister! Princess!" He finally stopped ahead of the throne, where the princess and PM were talking. The place was beautiful, dotted with white and blue accents and the architecture of the Valkyria, it stood as testament to the history of Gallia.

"Rest, soldier. What is the matter?" The princess asked, turning her gaze to meet the bowing soldier ahead.

"Madam... The EESR... They..." He said, looking up and handing Eleanor the letter. The woman's eyes widened and her skin turned pale as she supported herself on her chair. She handed the princess the letter and rubbed her forehead.

"War is upon us..." Diana stated, calmly placing the letter on the table. "Nothing left to do but fight it, Eleanor."

"Yes, madam. Raise our forces! Get every last bit of our army up and around! Make sure nothing..." The PM stopped, noticing another soldier dashing for them with a 2nd letter in his hand. This one carried the marking of the Gallian Defense Force.

"And so the first shots have been fired..." Eleanor stated, reading the letter and shivering. "Ma'am. _Stormakstid_ has been broken."

The entire room gasped in surprise. The great defense line stretching from Amiens all the way to the shore gone. Only one platoon alive. Eleanor was in shock.

"How... How in holy Valkyria did that happen?!" A general who came for a summit demanded, his face grave. A man in bandages, wearing a general's uniform walked in. That was General Armsfeldt of the GDF. He grimaced as he nearly collapsed from the pain.

"Princess, Prime Minister... They have used tanks, and powerful ones while at it along with light troop transports..." The general stated, straightening up. "We have heard them being E90B Main Battle Tanks... Reactive armor, good mobility..." The general said in a tired voice. "And a damn strong gun."

"Raise everything, start the drafts! We will need help to stop those damned Republicans!" Eleanor cried, signaling everyone to move. "This summit is over!"

"Ruina Imperii..." The princess muttered. "And raise the Militia as well. We will need every help we can get." She then calmly ordered, signaling everyone she was serious about Gallia's defense. "Begin distribution of food and supplies and evacuate the border towns near Amiens."

The entire room saluted and dashed to work, Eleanor moving next to the princess.

"This is it, huh?" She stated, leaning against her own seat.

"Yes." The princess answered. "This is it indeed."

* * *

As Heinrich walked down the main path through New Bruhl, he found himself near the old oak tree at the top of Providence hill. He smiled at the sight and walked up to it. He then sat down, picked up his phone, took a picture and grinned at the sight of the small town and its mill. He was home, finally. The fresh summer air filled his lungs as he took a deep breath and looked at the new and old houses of the town. The sound of a G14 rifle being cocked broke the beautiful trance as he turned his head to the sight of a girl, her hair caught in two blue bows and with a Town Watch uniform on her. The G14 rifle's wooden stock was colored blue and its metallic parts that matte grey and black.

"Stand up." The girl stated in an assertive tone. Heinrich followed her order and looked dumbstruck as he lifted his hands up. He then noticed two younger watchmen behind the girl, guns cocked. He awkwardly smiled as he scratched the back of his head.

"What were you doing up here?" The girl asked, gun pressed against the boy's chest.

"Just taking a photo of my hometown." Gunther answered, handing the girl his phone.

"Mhm. John, Vana, take him." The girl ordered and the two young watchmen tied him down. He just stared towards the town, grimaced and said:

"Thanks Nature."

As they walked down the street, the girl looked through the different photos. All animal-related and very few of actually him and his family.

"You know, I'm starting to believe you ain't a spy." The girl stated as they kept on moving down the main road.

"So you see it was just a photo of the town?" Heinrich asked, his hands bound.

"How do I know you weren't only gonna give this data to the Reps, HMM?" She asked, placing the phone in her pocket and continuing to walk. A girl appeared ahead of them, her silver hair and cherry eyes visible from across the bridge. She was young, beautiful and calm. Stopping in front of the 4, she crossed her arms.

"Heinrich, what the heck have you gotten yourself into?" She asked, grinning.

"Gyna! Good to see you again, sis!" Heinrich answered, smiling. "Well, quite a pickle, actually..."

"Huh. Miss..."

"Winchester, Myriam Winchester... Say you ain't that gal from lieutenant Gunther's old house, are you?" Myriam asked, crossing her arms.

'Indeed, I am. Gyna Gunther, and that there is my brother, Heinrich, which I formally request you let go, Watchwoman Myriam. He was here merely to aid me evacuate."

Myriam grimaced and stood at attention, signaling her younger counterparts to let Heinrich go. And so they did.

"Meet me home, Heinz. See you two." Gyna said, dashing home to prepare her things. Just as she left sight of the 4, a resounding thunder came from the sky and the alarms of the small rural town shrieked to life.

"What the?!" Myriam demanded, being pushed down by Heinrich. The two boys guarding them took cover and saw the scariest sight of their lives. A squadron of Elia Ei-24 Ground attack craft roared overhead, defended by Sankar Sa-40 fighters, their dark-red patterns showing they were a crack squadron. Their guns roared to life overhead, sending 5cm rounds into the mill. Debris fell into the streets below and cracked the concrete. Shards of glass rained on the streets, wounding people. The squadron roared away, breaking the speed of sound and leaving a few hundred people in the town scared to death.

"Were those... Jets..." Heinrich asked, still ducked.

"A scout squadron, probably. But, that armed." Myriam answered, panting between words. The roar of ground-based engines was heard as three LAV-5 All-terrain armored vehicles came over a hill, dropping their troops and letting their 20 millimeter cannons loose on the town below. They moved away and let the infantry, tight packs of shocktroopers and scouts, charge down the hill towards Heinrich and Myriam. The enemy platoon shot a family truck, detonating it and killing a mother, father and son as they tried to leave the town. Myriam's eyes opened to the horror of war and tried not to scream. She turned towards Heinrich and handed him a rifle. The boy nodded as they stood up and ran for the town square with the other 2 watchmen in tow. What came next, only they knew.


	3. Chapter 1:Leaving Bruhl

The 4 pairs of boots clattered on and on as Myriam, Heinrich and the 2 young town watchmen ran through the streets of New Bruhl. They could hear the 20 mm cannons of the LAV-5s firing on the small town. People were running scared as round after round impacted the mill, blowing chunks out of it. Town watchmen stood at one side of some makeshift sandbag walls and opened up with the G14 rifles to cover the 4 reinforcements they had gotten. The Eastern army marched into town, covered by a TAB-30 Light tank. This little tank was nicknamed the Hailstorm, due to its ability to lob 30 shells per minute.

"TANK! TANK, THEY'VE GOT A TANK!" One of the watchmen cried, panicking and hiding behind one of the houses. It didn't take long for the TAB to acquire its first target. The main gun of the light tank blared a dark shade of blue, sending in an anti-personnel high explosive round and detonating the house. Debris fell onto the streets, Watchmen near the explosion were flung off their feet and sent into the walls behind or onto the streets. The tank became a priority to take down.

"HEINRICH!" Cried Myriam, attracting the boy's attention. "WE CAN COVER YOU! MAKE IT TO YOUR HOUSE AND GET YOUR SISTER OUT OF HERE!"

The boy nodded, cocked his rifle and stood in running position.

"COVERING FIRE!" Myriam ordered. Soon, the 14 guns of the town watch roared to life, sending round after round and killing one of the less armored soldiers the EESR had sent in. Heinrich dashed from box to box and managed to get into one of the back streets. His gun crackled, killing off two more imps and then he continued moving.

"Alright, watchmen! Keep these EESR bastards busy!" Myriam demanded, firing off every round she had in the clip of the rifle. The rest of the watch joined her, firing round after round and dodging what the tank fired at them.

* * *

Heinrich dashed through the grassy fields around the small town to reach his home, which came into sight mere seconds later. He saw an eastern truck there and ran faster. As he reached the doorstep, he heard 4 voices. He picked up a small bat he had found on the wall and opened the door slowly, to the sight of Gyna being held up by 3 Rep riflemen. Gyna's eyes widened, but her face remained the same.

"I humbly request that you leave this house now, before things get ugly." The young Valkyria stated, grinning. The 3 imperial soldiers laughed and one of them finally managed to speak.

"How could you, a 15 year old, hurt us!"

The girl's hair turned silver, her eyes red and a blue flame formed around her. The 3 soldiers immediately pointed their rifles at the girl, but before they could do anything, a shockwave rippled through them, breaking back, neck and skull as they smashed against the walls. The girl's Valkyria powers had finally shown, after this long of a time. Heinrich smiled.

"Glad to see you can use your powers, sis." He stated, crossing his arms. "We need to move and aid Myriam and the town watch."

"Follow me." Gyna answered with a grin. As they entered the barn, the sight of a massive cover was ahead of tem.

"Take a look at this baby." Gyna stated, pulling the blanket down. The sight of the massive tank _Edelweiss_ shocked Heinrich. The massive reinforced hull of the tank, along with its main gun which was seemingly ready to take down the newest and best tanks to date.

"That's... Our great grandpa's?" The boy asked, moving towards it and placing his hand on the cold steel of the superheavy tank.

"Yeah, but upgraded with today's standards." Gyna stated, closing next to her brother. "Reactive armor, infrared, smoke launchers and a small rotary Valiant mini-gun on top will make the Reds think twice before messing with us." The girl said, entering the tank on the driver seat. "Hop in." She said through a microphone. Heinrich grinned and boarded the tank, manning the gun. Its Ragnite engine roared to life, lurching it straight through the barn doors.

"Y'know! I'm having a bit of Deja-Vu going on here!" He stated, smiling as he looked through the top of the cupola.

"Hehehe." The girl smirked, looking forward.

* * *

The town watchmen held point in the town square, surrounded by EESR forces. Round after round flew in, keeping Myriam and her squadmates pinned.

"This is just plain annoying!" She cried, trying to pull out a frag grenade. "Good thing they outfitted us with these!"

The rattle of tracks was heard as something moved through the back streets of the town and flanked the EESR. The enemy forces ceased fire and turned to face the new threat.

A gun boomed.

The round burst through into a well-defended area of the EESR's, detonating both a tank and two gatlings next to it. Another boom and another tank down. Myriam peeked over cover, to the sight of the tank that had done all this damage. The _Edelweiss._

"Damn... ALL WATCHMEN, RETURN FIRE TO THEM! COVER OUR TANK!"

"Myriam! We're here!" Cried Heinrich from inside the tank. Myriam looked on, surprised as another shell passed through a TAB-5 tank and detonated it from the inside out, leaving a contorted hunk of metal.

"Let's go! We have to get out of here!" Heinrich cried, pulling her along with a few soldiers aboard.

"Heinz! I got in contact with the army! What should I tell them?!" Gyna asked, maintaining radio contact.

"We need immediate assistance here! Send anything from planes to tanks!" Heinrich demanded, blasting another tank with a few of its troops out of the way. The roar of a massive GAU-10 came from above as a Talon T-20A Thunderhawk ground attacker from the GRAF(Gallian Royal Air Force) dove in, destroying a tank convoy blocking their path.

" _This is Sentinel 5-1 to Gallian tank Edelweiss, respond please!"_ The pilot demanded, turning for another strike.

"This is _Edelweiss_ pilot Gyna Gunther, we copy loud and clear Sentinel. What is it?"

 _"I and my plane are here to cover you from them while you evacuate. I've seen civilians have already managed to leave."_ the pilot stated, smiling as his gun roared yet again, killing a small group of troopers.

"Afirmative! Thanks for the cover Sentinel!" Gyna stated, smiling. "We got air cover for when we want to leave."

"Pull us out, Gyna... There's nothing we can do for New Bruhl as of now..."

Myriam hugged and then slapped the boy.

"Next time, warn us that you're coming with a combat tank. I nearly had one of our lancers blow you two up." She warned, grinning. "Thanks."

"We don't leave anyone behind. Gyna, full speed. Tell Sentinel that if he wants to go home, he's A-Okay to do so." Heinrich stated, manning the gun again. Gyna nodded as she pushed the tank to the maximum and transmitted the news to the T-20A pilot.

Myriam looked out the top cupola to the sight of the burning down, with a slight frown and a tear running down her cheek as the tank moved over the hills. The watchmen turned towards her, including the two younglings.

"We'll be back here." Heinrich stated, exiting through one of the side hatches. "With help and a hell of a lot of weapons."  
He placed his hand on Myriam's shoulder. "New Bruhl will be ours again. Soon enough."

The girl wiped the tears away, smiled and nodded.

"Soon..."

 _Bruhl fell in no less than a day. The_ _overwhelming EESR force that swarmed it  
lost a lot of troops in an attempt to take the small town.  
_

 _This battle was over fast by the Socialist Republics' standards, but it would mark Heinrich's first taste for battle  
and his rise as a Gallian commander and hero in the militia._

 _These events will tell a story hidden in the mists of time. A story of friendship and trust, of persecution and hate, and of love blooming even in the flames of war.-A. Williams_

 ** _Gallia, to arms!_**


	4. Chapter 2:Fort Calais-sur-Don, The HQ

**Fort Calais-sur-Don.**

Heinrich and Myriam stood at attention in front of captain Jane Potter, who smiled as she checked their files.

"Alright. Sergeant Winchester, Lieutenant Gunther, I'm assigning you to squad 5" She said, maintaining the smile. The two clicked their heels and snapped a crisp salute. "Lieutenant, come by later to check the troop roster. Dismissed!"

"Yes ma'am!" The two chorused. They snapped to the right and left the room to go to Squad 5's barracks and make sure everything was set up. The two walked calmly down the hallway of the massive base, Fort Calais-sur-Don. Inside Randgriz' outer walls, it is used for housing troops and defense of the capital, ever since the breakthrough of the Marmota in October '35 and has been refit many times to include Silver Dome anti-ICBM defenses and ground-based Soil-Soil missile launchers known as "Hell-raisers". Said missile launchers fit over 30 high-velocity, AT Mattock Napalm missiles, capable of massive fields of fire and damage. The base, besides the already-fit walls, owned 4 such devices for defense, and should that fail, the combat troops inside had weapons ready next to their beds and in the main armory, between Barracks 1 and 2. After Marmota, Gallia was not gonna take any chance in their defenses for the capital.

Heinrich stopped and leaned on his hands near the side of the window, looking at the 3 Randgriz-VI Medium tanks ahead under repair. Myriam walked next to him and to the sight of soldiers training on the fields. From Scout to Lancer, they were all armed with their ISARA Mk 13 AT-AA lances and the Scouts with the G4M1 rifles, high caliber, full-auto capable rifles using 7.62 UWES AP ammo. They can be retrofitted into sniper variants, CQC variants or maintain their original form, with a handlebar to hold the rifle. The soldiers were marching to a cadence from one of their MTIs

"Hey, Lt." Myriam said, tapping him on the shoulder. "Let's go to the barracks before you're called to pick the roster and I have to work alone cleaning."

As they turned, a friendly sight came into view. Gyna, in a Gallian military uniform turned towards them, clicked her heels and snapped a crisp, strong salute and smiled.

"Corporal Gyna Gunther, Squad 5 tank engineer reporting for duty." She proudly said, smiling. Myriam crossed her arms and smiled, then walked up to her and arranged her uniform.

"Welcome aboard, corporal." Heinrich said, smiling. "It's good to have you around."

"Same." Gyna said, smiling at both him and Myriam. "Good to see you're our NCO, Myriam."

"I'm glad to be around after what you two pulled off in New Bruhl. I can see Heinrich is gonna need me to keep his head in the game and on the plans we agreed on."

"Heh." Heinrich sighed, smiling and scratching his head. "I guess I can get a little lost, can't I?"

"A little?" Gyna smugly asked, tapping her brother on the head. "More like a lot, big bro."

"Heh... Alright." He said, smiling. "So, we going to clean up the barracks?"

The girls nodded and the 3 left together.

* * *

After an hour of cleaning, the Barracks looked shiny, new and just-built and arranged. The 3 workers relaxed on the chairs near the central table of the room and smiled as they drank some cold water to refresh themselves.

"Ahh... Hard day's work." Myriam said, relaxing onto the chair. "Nothing beats it after me."

Gyna giggled and nodded while Heinrich stood there, staring up at the ceiling. A thought had caught his attention. He had barely got to Bruhl when the Reps bombed it. He never got to see his friends there, should they have still been there, never got to say hello to them or any goodbyes. He just left. His sister lightly punched his shoulder, waking him up from his trance.

"Earth to Heinz." Gyna said. "What's the matter? Got drunk before arriving here or just done something stupid?"

"Nope... Just being lost again." Heinrich said, smiling. "And I think I can't move anymore."

"WHAT?!" The two girls chorused, looking at the boy.

* * *

 **Occupied Vallachia Fortress, near Armiens, _Stormakstid_ line.**

Sanya walked down the main road of the massive fortress of Vallachia. They had broken the _Stormakstid_ line without so much as a hitch. As she walked, she maintained the professional posture of a long-time general, even through the young Valkyria was only 24 years of age. The sights of troops working, patrolling and training, along with the combination of engine rattles, dis- and re-assembly sounds of tanks to repair damaged parts filled the air, making the young general feel at home. A soldier's gear rattled as he ran up to her and handed her a tablet, showing her troop effective pre and post-operation. 3000 soldiers lost along with 12 tanks and troop transports.

"We have lost little, compared to what we will be pouring into this country ever since this line fell." She coldly said, handing the soldier the tablet. "Make preps for the advance towards Randgriz." She stated, looking at the sergeant. She pulled out her Nagan revolver and looked at it, then slung it back into place. "We will have Gallia under Republic hands in less than 3 days, understood?"

"Loud and clear, general!" The soldier said, snapping a crisp salute. He left to talk with the commanders of the battalions. Litvyak cracked a very small smile and looked at the occupied fortress and working troops. She was proud of taking down the so-great defense line.

"The Republics shall rise from oppression, Gallia." She said, continuing to march down the main road. "Primo Victoria for you, my love." She then muttered before checking her com. She continued walking and noticed Strauss' supply planes had begun landing at the main airfield. The girl moved to see the commotion and noticed 3 new tank models being driven out of a massive Ta-500 transport plane, along with 50 supply crates of ammo, food and guns.

Said tanks carried twin superheavy 16-pounder cannons and were heavily armored, enough to take a shot from the ass and survive. They couldn't take a second, however, but their frontal and side armor would merely bounce shells of any caliber up to the bunker-busting howitzers and also carried a single SAM pod with 5 rockets. These 3 new tanks were the prototype "Ace" tanks, who would lead the charge besides her. She had ordered said tanks herself and walked up to the unloading point to inspect them.

One of their pilots saluted and extended his hand towards the general. She shook it and looked at the tanks.

"Are these the Aces?" She asked, placing her hand on the cold steel of the vehicle. The soldier nodded and looked at Sanya, then back at his tank.

"Indeed, madame general. These are the new Ace combat tanks... well, the prototypes at the very least." He smirked, locking his gaze on the tank. "I am captain Maginot, leader of this squadron of tanks."

"Very well, captain. Welcome to the Hell Division." said a happy(Even though it couldn't be seen) Sanya, nodding her approval. "I expect reports of your soldiers settling in within the hour. We shall be moving out towards Randgriz tomorrow."

"Yes, madame general!" Maginot said, snapping a crisp salute and turning back to his tanks. "Proud to be part of it."

The general nodded again and left for her quarters. Once there, she settled her tablet on the desk, undressed and went to take a shower.

Water poured down her soft pale skin as she washed herself. It had been too long since she had taken a proper shower, with the siege and all. She had missed the feeling of warm water dancing on her body. She cracked a wide smile as she continued the process.

"Gallia is ours, my lord, Jon." She said to herself, leaning against the wall of the shower cabin.

* * *

Heinrich stood up-straight and cracked his knuckles as he looked about. The doctor grinned and tapped him on the shoulder, then placed a bit of food in his hand.

"Next time, sir, don't stay so uptight, verstandt?" She said in an odd accent. This would be Squad 7's medic's daughter. (Woo, mouthful) Karina. She smiled then gave Heinrich a green card, which meant he was A-Okay for duty.

"Thanks, doc." The boy said, stretching to regain mobility. "How did I get stuck like that?"

"Ah, plain overpressure in the articulations." She said, smiling. "You're good for now, sir. Captain Potter told me to send you her way."

Heinrich scratched his head and nodded, then walked out to the sight of Gyna and Myriam waiting for him. They both smiled, seeing him mobile again.

"Let me guess, you oughta be on your way to get the squad together?" Myriam asked, smiling. "Alright, we're gonna be back at the barracks. Come check on us afterwards... Imma be takin' my revenge in a card game."

The girls left with a smiling Gyna and cards in hand. Heinrich grinned and thought to himself _Talk about two girls a match._

He left for the captain's office to discuss the troops they'll deploy in battle along with their team composition and class.


	5. Chapter 3:Alex Williams, the Airborne

_"You'd think ending up in a squad with the great-grandson of a hero would be good, it'd recomfort you,  
but I just couldn't forget seeing my comrades die... This is my story..._ _How I have arrived in Squad 5 and met my good friend again."-A. Williams_

The five-oh-fifth Gallian Airborne division, the Screaming Eagles readied themselves to board their gliders and Titan planes for deployment. Out of all of'em, Staff Sergeant Alex Williams stood out the most. As a Darcsen soldier, his comrades had been rather unreceptive at first, but he started to grow on'em. Receiving the nickname "The Darcsen Ass-kicker", his comrades officialy made him part of the Fox Company.

"Hurry up Ass-kicker! We're gonna miss our flight!" Captain Elina cried, signaling the boy in full parachuting gear to follow her and her squadron. The G-130H bi-twin engine transport craft took off. 4 aircraft away, 400 soldiers aboard in total. They all placed their oxygen masks on and awaited for the drop-off order.

"Okay, so what's our business here?" Asked one of the older soldiers, readying his ISARA lance. Elina grinned behind the oxy-mask as she pulled out a tablet, then linked it to the forward monitors on the plane. She swiped once on the screen, zooming in on a small town named Karluv, where they'd be dropping. It was one of the first towns to fall inside main Gallia, so they had to at least try and take it back.

"We take Karluv back, no matter the casualty rate! We're gonna be backed up in the dawn by heavy tanks, so stay put until then!" Elina stated, tapping the tablet to zoom in on the town. "It houses one of their encampments, and from what we've learnt in '35, our generals have decided it's our best option to engage in a swift Counterstrike, rather than hang around and wait for their tanks to reach Randgriz!"

Alex tapped Elina on the shoulder and pointed at two SAM sites in the area. "Did they calculate for those, Major?!" The boy asked in a worried tone. Elina nodded and tapped once on the anti-missile defense systems they had on them.

"Hell yeah!" One of the female soldiers cried, cocking her G4M1 Rifle. "Time to kick some Rep ass!"

Loud thuds started coming from outside as the improbable enemy flak started firing from the camps below, along with missiles streaking up into the air in pairs, it was some heavy barrage of fire they were taking. Flares were being dumped as missiles screamed through the air next to the planes, failing to impact anything.

"Orders from the Iron Maiden, get our homeland back!" Cried a second lancer, readying herself. As more and more rounds erupted around them, the air became filled with clouds of smoke and dust and shrapnel. Their plane had finally taken a hit, setting one of the engines ablaze and sending shrapnel bursting into the cabin. It had killed one of the shock troopers aboard by impaling her in the head and now the air seals were broken. Good thing for the gas masks they wore.

"Well, shit!" Elina said, standing up. "Get ready for a hot drop boys!"

The entire unit, or what as left of it, stood up as the back hatch of the massive plane opened. They looked out to the sight of other planes dumping their precious 'cargo' as they tried to evade more flak and rockets steaming their way. The soldiers lined up, Elina on point, and readied themselves to jump. Green lights had flared all over the plane.

Elina jumped with a single word.

"CURRAHE!" She said, maintaining a level flight. The others followed behind her until it had reached Alex. He smiled, looked down and jumped, yelling "CURRAHE!" as well. The yell was their signature as they jumped, making them sound like falling bombs, rather than paratroopers.

"Wrath of the Republic cast on Karluv, ey boss?" Alex asked, arriving next to Elina. The girl let out a light giggle as they reached below the clouds.

"Open chutes at 4000 and wait for landing, understood?" She said through COM. Everyone gave their approval as bombs resounded through the air and detonations sent some soldiers to near-deadly tumbles. "NUTS! THE REPUBLICS SHALL HEAR!"

* * *

On the ground, Sanya overwatched the incoming airborne soldiers and signaled one of her soldiers to start manning the Terminator chainguns, rotary barreled, 6 barrels and 4000 RPM capability at low electric consumption. The soldier saluted and left for the minigun AA positions. Sanya sat down on the Valiant and manned her own machinegun, the Ruhm, recovered from Selvaria Bles' armory a decade after the war, it was given to her by Jon himself after thorough reconditioning and repair. She settled the machinegun on a bipod and looked up as tracers from the miniguns, along with normal rounds began to fly into the air, turning night to day as red and green tracers flew into the air.

"This is general Litvyak to anti-air and anti-personnel defenses, focus all fire available on the paratroopers coming from overhead." She said through her com "I would dislike to lose this town. UNDERSTOOD?!"

Every unit tapped their com twice, signaling an A-Okay and returned to fire. Sanya took aim with the Ruhm at whatever was closing on them. The machinegun roared to life, sending a burst of 300 bullets in the span of a single second and in a focused manner. A direct hit on the enemy paras was signaled as blood followed in the paratrooper's wake as he was dropping dead.

"Hide, from the public eye, choose to appear when it suits you!" She cried, firing again. More rounds impacted all the more soldiers coming for them, though some did manage to open their chutes and land safely, their effective had been cut by half due to the amount of Gatling fire coming from the imperial camp. The 150 soldiers left landed and engaged in the streets of the town against the crack republic forces in Sanya's divisions. Rounds started whizzing around, past her ears into the wall behind her and bouncing off Valiant's armor, she noticed the soldier that shot and cocked her MG, then took aim and fired, pinning the soldier to the wall with a short burst of the machinegun.

"Foolish Gallians!" She cried, focusing fire on the center point from which they were charging. "Creature gone insane! Your war is in vain!"

Three Rep soldiers joined Sanya in the bursts of fire. Her eyes flared red and she kept on firing with enhanced accuracy. "STAND UP AND SHOW ME YOUR FACE!" She demanded, maintaining a straight fire line and gunning down 4 figures in blue uniforms.

"The Valkyrur powers are activating?" Asked one of the soldiers, lowering his gun. The others kept on firing, only one managing to speak among the gunfire. "I THINK SO! JUST KEEP FIRING!"

* * *

 **Fort Calais-sur-Don, Randgriz.**

Heinrich checked 4 files, one of each class for their people in the squad. They are as follows.

Annabelle Dreyfus  
Rank: Private  
Class: Scout  
Age: 17  
Info: Born in a small town near Amiens, her home was one of the first places to fall in the invasion. She joined the Milita once she reached Randgriz. Bubbly personality, always has a smile on her face.

Michael Rodriguez  
Rank: Private  
Class: Shocktrooper  
Age: 20  
Info: Born in the slums of Randgriz, he had to work hard to make something of himself. Had to fight in many tough scraps, making him excel as a Shocktrooper. Cynical personality, tends to look on the negative aspects of things.

Nicole  
Rank: Corporal  
Class: Lancer  
Age: 31  
Info: A Darcsen coming from the mining town of Fouzen. Worked in the Ragnite mines before the war hit. Family was killed long ago by Republic Darcsen Hunters, sowing a deep hatred for the EESR. Gung-ho personality, always looking for a fight with the Reps.

Angus Sellers  
Rank: Corporal  
Class: Engineer  
Age: 18  
Info: Great-grandson of famous Squad 7 medic Fina Sellers, the young man works tirelessly to treat the sick and wounded. Knowing that there would be many victims in this war, he joined the Militia to help all those he could. Caring personality, cares about the welfare of his squadmates.

Marina Wulfstan II  
Rank: Private  
Class: Sniper  
Age: 22  
Info: Great-Grandaughter of the famed 'Wolf of Gallia' Marina Wulfstan. Takes after her ancestor, being a hunter in the Kloden forests. Top notch sniper, rated best so far in the Militia. Personality is the same as her ancestor. Not very social, prefers to be alone.

"These good?" The captain asked, smiling. Heinrich smiled back, nodded and saluted.

"Send'em in on Squad 5's barracks ma'am. I'll have to talk to them." Heinrich said. The captain nodded and dismissed Heinrich, then turned for the drawer to view more eligible fighters for Squad 5.

* * *

 **Squad 5 barracks, a bit later.**

Heinrich, Myriam and Gyna sat at the table, playing a board game as the first 4 recruits of the squad arrived. The trio stood up and saluted their first squadmates. Marina walked up to Heinrich and saluted, making the others snap-to as well.

"Private Marina Wulfstan the second reporting for duty, sir!" She said, lining her rifle to her hip. "Proud to serve."

"Welcome into the fray, shooter." Heinrich answered, smiling. "Proud to have the great-granddaughter of the Wolf here. I'm sure you'll make a fine addition to our team."

"Sir." She said, snapping a crisp salute then walking to her bunk. Then came Angus.

"Sir, Corporal Angus Sellers reporting for duty, sir!" The boy said, maintaining a smile throughout the introduction. "Anyone gets knocked out, let me get'em back up for you."

"Good to see a medic at the ready. I have a feeling this won't be a no-casualty war for any side, so welcome aboard, corporal." Heinrich said, saluting. The boy responded to the salute and left for his bunk as well. Nicole walked up to them bearing a wicked grin. She snapped a fast salute and cocked her LMG.

"Nicole here. Lemme at some Reps, sir." She said, maintaining the grin.

"Welcome into the squad, Lancer. Hand'em a few rockets for Gallia." Heinrich answered, saluting her too. The girl nodded and walked for her bunk, only to sit down on it and check her ammo. Michael Rodriguez walked up with plain serious emanating from him. He saluted and cocked his SMG.

"Sir, I'm here expecting death, sir." He said in a monotone voice, almost emotionless. Heinrich saluted him and let him go to his own. _I'll probably talk to him later..._ he thought.

And, at last, Annabelle arrived ahead of Heinrich, Myriam and Gyna, the latter two smiling as they bumped fists.

"Sir, reporting for duty and ready for anything!" Annabelle said, smiling proudly. "I'll make Gallia proud!" She snapped a crisp salute, then walked towards Marina.

"Well... More girls than boys in this unit..." Heinrich said, smiling. "Ladies, you have your work cut out for you." He said, turning towards Myriam and Gyna, who continued the game.

"Ah, first job of the day is gonna be figuring out some extra troops. The 8 of us won't be able to take out the EESR armies alone now." He said, sitting down next to them.

"True that, Heinz." Gyna said. "Call." She continued. Myriam backed off.

"Your sister is damn good at poker." Myriam whined, leaning back on her chair. "That or I just suck big time."

"I'd say it's the first. She's beat me at any game we played." Heinrich said, leaning on the table. "I still wonder, how is your hand-eye coordination that good?"

"Heh. You already know the answer big bro." She said, grabbing a glass of water.

* * *

 **Karluv outskirts, midnight.**

Alex ran behind cover as he and the female lancer from aboard the plane were getting hammered by mortar fire from Rep positions. They and a few squads had been separated in the failed airdrop into the town of Karluv and now hid behind the houses in hopes not to get hit.

"Lord almighty..." The lancer said, sitting down and checking her Lance ammo. "Where's our god damn tanks!"

Alex peaked around the corner to the sight of wounded paras, one hanging from a tree by his parachute as two soldiers from the Republic army walked up to them. One of the said soldiers walked up to the guy in a parachute, pulled out his pistol and shot the poor hung trooper in the head, blood staining the ground and glass below from the massive hole in his forehead. He then went to a second trooper and ordered that he be hoisted up and taken for interrogation. Only it wasn't a he, it was a she, that she... Elina...

"Dammit, they got the major!" Alex whispered to the lancer, who stood up and unslung her LMG. She looked behind them and cocked it.

"Shall we go introduce ourselves to the garrison of Karluv?" She asked, taking her mask off. Alex nodded and cocked his G4M1, then checked his ammo. All there.

"Let's go show'em what happens when you mess with Gallian helljumpers." Alex said, nodding as he removed his own mask. They moved ahead through the ravaged buildings, bombed cars and still-standing houses in the area. They noticed a single, massive E-90B tank with superheavy armor and a massive gun.

"Holy sh... That's one of their generals' tanks." Alex whispered, peaking through his binoculars from behind the burned car. He was right, as the youngest general he'd ever seen walked up to it and began ordering their soldiers. She looked straight at Alex, making a shiver run down his spine and his eyes widen as their glances locked. The girl was young, with shoulder-length silver hair and green eyes and wore a general's uniform. She must've seen them, as she ordered a soldier to move towards there with her. She unholstered a revolver and pointed it straight at the car, then her eyes shone bright red.

"STAND UP AND SHOW ME YOUR FACES!" She demanded, cocking the pistol. "Surround them." She ordered her troops, who cocked their EK-107s and walked up and around the pair. Alex stood on his feet, hands up and staring at the general, while the lancer chose not to comply and fired at the incoming troops. Alex ducked as the hailstorm of bullets had whizzed past him and killed the lancer girl, making him grimace.

"Who are you here for?" the general demanded, placing the revolver at his temple as he stood up. "Your major has died in captivity." She stated, cocking the pistol with the final bullet in the clip.

"What?!" Alex asked, turning to face the general. He took off his spec-ops helmet and balaclava, allowing a clear sight of his face. Blue eyes with nutmeg-brown hair looked at the general. She holstered her pistol then turned towards one of her advancing troopers, signaling him to stand down.

"Have you seen your unit? What is left of it?" She asked, walking up to him. They were face to face.

"Even if I did I wouldn't tell a rep scum!" He stated, then received a backhanded slap from the general, making him back off and fall to his knees.

"They all died, be it in the airdrop, or shot by my troopers the moment they saw them..." She continued, reloading the pistol. She walked up to and knelt besides the fallen boy.

"I've... witnessed what your troops can do, you b-" She slapped him again, then stood up, hoisting him up too.

"I have heard of the soldier that shot one of your comrades still in his chute and hanging from a tree. Be reassured I have had him punished properly." The woman said, nodding to her troops, who brought the beaten body of a deranked soldier forward. "I may be a rep, but I have a code of honor taught to me, gallian. Go." She said, cocking her pistol again and pointing it at him. "I do not shoot a lone man, now, go before I change my mind on the matter of not taking you with me."

Alex turned towards his dead comrades, then to the general with fear in his eyes, then ran for the exit of the village and the road to Randgriz, tears falling from his eyes as he ran through, pistol to his side.

"I could've pulled it out! Killed a general of theirs right then and there! Why didn't I do it!" He scolded himself as he ran and fell to his knees. He slammed his hand into the floor and rolled on his back, then looked at the burning town ahead. He had managed to get a considerable distance away. The rattle of an engine enveloped his ringing ears as a Gallian MRAP stopped next to him and a medic got out to check the soldier's status.

"This guy's alive! Get me a stretcher!" The medic cried, picking the boy up. "Hey, can you walk?"

Without saying a word, he nodded and lifted himself up then entered the medical MRAP. He looked at the radio and at the soldiers around him. All field-medics.

"Contact command... Tell them Operation Raindrop has failed... I'll get this guy cleared and send him to debriefing once we reach Calais-sur-Don."

* * *

 **Next morning, Randgriz.**

Heinrich had woken up earlier to begin Role Call and inspect everyone's gear, but got distracted as an MRAP pulled up to the front of his barracks and a single man walked out of it. Who it was, surprised and made the Gallian boy smile.

"Alex!" He said, extending his hand towards his old friend.

"Heinrich, I see you've got your ass in the Militia." The boy answered, shaking his hand. "Good to see you again."

"What brings you to this neck of the woods?" Heinrich asked, smiling.

"Eh... A failed op and requested reassignment." Alex shrugged off, showing him his badge. "I'm officially Squad 5's Staff Sergeant."

"Wow... Welcome aboard." Heinrich said, smiling. Gyna and Myriam walked out of the barracks and noticed the leaving MRAP and Alex talking to Heinz.

"Alex!" Gyna said, running up to them. Alex smiled and extended his hand towards the girl, which she shook.

"Good to see you kiddo." Alex said, his gaze then meeting Myriam's.

"Well hello. Who might you be?" He asked, smiling.

"Name's Myriam Winchester. You are?" The girl asked, maintaining the smile.

"Alex Williams, good friend of Heinz' here. We've known each other since 1st grade. Let's get inside and chat some more you 3, before I actually lose my mind out here."

Everyone nodded and smiled as they walked inside.


	6. Chapter 4:First Battle of Mullow

**AN:Don't know why today, I feel odd about writing for some odd reason. Excuse this quick mission, but ya know... This won't be the only battle at Mullow.**

 **Route to Mullow HQ.**

Squad 5 settled on top of the _Edelweiss_ , sent out with just the 9 of them and the tank, things were bound to mean it was a needed reinforcement. They traveled with a convoy of ISARA-40 LAATs and combat jeeps, along with a single other heavy tank. Heinrich stood at the top of the tank, overlooking the area through his binoculars. Mullow was a rather small town that had been in trouble prior to this war (Quite a lot in the others, too), so it was bound to be hit again. The undermanned squad 5, along with the third platoon moved through the forest outside Randgriz toward the town.

"Ah... Boss?" Annabelle said, pointing up ahead. The smoke rose from the town and missiles roared from afar, artillery pounded the town, it was hell.

"Reminds me of Bruhl... Just worse." Myriam said, looking up at the flames and smoke plumes going skyward. A shell impacted next to them, sending bits of shrapnel flying into the tank's armor. They bounced off harmlessly, but scared the squad.

"TALK ABOUT IRONICALLY CLOSE!" Screamed Angus, trying to lift morale. "I think I can't hear with my right ear." He saw no one laughed at his pun and leaned back onto the tank's hull.

As the unit arrived inside the town, they found themselves near one of the main triage centers, where wounded and dead lay on the floor and in the dust and dirt of the town's battered roads. Ahead stretched the main trench lines of the defending force, who had a clear sight at what was coming to them. Heinrich got off the tank along with the rest of the squad and they went to talk to the CO, leaving Gyna behind to guard the tank along with Myriam.

In the front of the line, sat the MG nest, where bullet casings littered the floor, ammo boxes sat around and above there was a camo net. The MG kept on firing as to suppress the enemy infantry waves charging at them. Heinrich found their CO, a certain Major Johann the second, ahead with the main MG post. Johann was young for a commander, about Heinrich's age in terms of looks, but he did outrank him, so the country-bred militiaman had to listen to an actual military official.

"Get those troops and AT guns up! We're gonna be facing their all-out attack in moments!" Screamed Johann as he peered through his binoculars. He turned to the sight of Heinrich arriving next to him and extended his hand. The boy shook it and snapped a salute, along with the rest of his squad.

"Lieutenant Gunther. Good to see we have the great grand-son of a war hero among us!" The major said, smiling. "We're really getting hammered by their artillery as we speak! I trust you and your squad, along with the third platoon are here to reinforce?!"

Heinrich nodded and pulled out his own binoculars, then looked at the enemy side of the trenches. Fun how ahead was an open field, charred and torn to bits by explosions, with pock-marks on every part of it.

"Looks like they've got a whole tank brigade up there!" The boy stated, lowering his binoculars. "And from the looks of things, it's the guys that took New Bruhl."

Alex walked up and scoped in through his G4M1 rifle 5x scope. He nodded and lowered the rifle, then returned to the squad.

"We're awaiting orders, sir." Nicole said, grinning as she readied her ISARA-40 lance. Heinrich rubbed his chin, looked at the enemy force again and nodded.

"Alright, here's the plan. I want Nicole with her lance and MG here in the nest, along with Marina. You two, along with the MG troopers here will be taking out infantry and any tank running our way, understood?"

The two girls snapped a crisp salute and nodded, then readied their weapons. Johann smiled and returned to his command post.

"Alright, Alex, you set up at the rear trench, along with Michael." He stated, looking at the forward trenches. The two snapped-to and left, weapons in hand. "Annabelle, you and Myriam will be with us as we push through to the front trenches and will be hiding in them with AT grenades, waiting for the enemy tanks to pass overhead, you'll place the grenades on the belly of the beast and run before they go boom, got it?" He asked, smiling. Annabelle nodded and saluted, then left to talk with Myriam. Heinrich returned to the sight of the readied girls and hopped aboard the tank, smile on his face.

Artillery resounded louder as a swarm of projectiles headed straight for them. They knew what that meant. As rounds impacted around them, some even bouncing off the reactive plating of the _Edelweiss,_ Heinrich could barely see through the smoke and dust plumes going around them, the sight of the enemy tank division rushing them. He signaled Gyna to get them moving and to engage. He traversed the cannon to one of the closest attacking tanks and fired, knocking it out of action for good. He looked through the scopes and noticed the 300 remaining tanks dashing for them. He swore behind his breath, then took aim with a newly loaded shell. They fired again. This time, the round bounced off the black and red hull of the E90B tank, but with a quick reload and a single click, the Gallian gun roared to life, knocking the enemy tank clean out of action. As the AT guns of the Gallian side, along with the machineguns and the last Peregrin of the FOB opened up.

* * *

From a distance, at the top of the hill, Sanya overlooked her division advancing and noticed the hostile command tank ahead. She cracked a small grin, then entered her tank.

"Keep us on the hill. I have a plan for something like this. Call the bombers and have'em drop Napalm on the fields." She ordered, looking through the Cupola. "The Gallians burn at Mullow!"

The radioman complied, sending out the comunique. Two Ei bombers armed with Napalm-Ragnite bombs flew overhead at subsonic speeds, then quickly redirected and dropped the bombs, setting the fields ablaze with blue fire, but narrowly missing the _Edelweiss._ She checked her tablet and tapped a single command to all of her troops.

'ATTACK'

Three hundred thousand Rep soldiers charged for the lightly-defended base camp of the gallians, and to their surprise ended up taking heavy fire.

"Something is wrong here..." Sanya muttered to herself, then stood up from the cupola of the tank and peered through her binoculars once again and zoomed. The fire had dulled out and, to their sight, came over 30 Gallian Peregrins, escorted by a hundred light tanks, with the Edelweiss at the front. Their troops got mowed down by the tank MGs and Valiant miniguns. Not an enemy infantryman made it back to the allied trenches, some were even captured. Sanya looked and a sense of anger began to hit her. She slammed her hand against the hull of the Valiant's turret and got back in, then left with the vehicle. She looked back at the burning fields and rubbed her brow. The first loss, against Militia?! Something must be wrong.

* * *

The squad returned home from a quick mission, which surprised them and the command oddly. A mission that went this smooth? Thank god for the reinforcements.


	7. Chapter 5:Aer Vis and the Hard Corps

**Calais-sur-Don Command Room. Mullow +1**

The control room buzzed with sound from radio chatter and whatnot as the officers tried to settle their troops down. The Republics had thoroughly broken through their lines and were now a few hundred kilometers away from Randgriz, which was under continuous bombardment from both Soil-Soil missiles, artillery and tanks. It seemed a lot like EWI where Gallia was threatened the same way by the Imperial blitz, except this time, it was supported by both air force and infantry. One single voice resounded through all this, a female pilot.

 _"This is Shade 3-3! Requesting permission for CAS at current allied unit location. Designation Valkof 4-2. How copy, Overlord?"_ She said calmly as her engines hummed in the background.

"Shade 3-3, this is Overlord." Alana Jones, a young comm officer for the GRAF, said. "What was your pre-determined target?"

" _A tank column, ma'am. But I took'em out. I can see Valkof in trouble as we speak! Be advised, it'll be Danger Close!"_ The pilot commented as she maintained her plane level.

"Copy all, Shade. You are clear to engage. Desperate times, these are!" Alana responded, carefully looking over the data streaming into her console.

 _"Guess the airborne are the Desperate Measures, eh?"_ Shade asked as her gun spun up.

* * *

 **Mullow airspace, a few seconds later.**

"Time to burn in hell, Rep bastards!" Shade screamed, loading up her Ragnite rounds. "Valkof 4-2, stand by for immediate assistance."

" _We copy loud and clear Shade. Give'em hell!"_ Valkof's team leader answered. Shade grinned behind her helmet, dropped the black-screen down onto her eyes and looked through for her targets. Her minigun was fully spinning, so she pressed the trigger. A hailstorm of bullets enveloped the positions ahead of Valkof, tearing through the enemy forces bit-by-bit as more and more rounds made contact.

" _Kick ass, Shade! We can move now!"_ Valkof lead stated, probably smiling as he looked at the burning enemy tanks ahead. Shade smiled as she pulled up the goggles that covered her eyes and looked down at her target.

"Overlord, I'm on my way back home. Out of AGM-10s and JDAMs to drop. Cannon ammo is nearly out, too. How copy, over?"

 _"Copy all, Shade 3-3. You will be assigned to a new unit to aid post-return. Copy?"_ Alana asked, tapping her com.

"Loud and clear. Shade over and out."

* * *

 **North-East of Mullow, important railroad station, codename Lancaar.**

The undermanned Squad 5, reinforced by Platoon 3 yet again, held ground against an overpowering Rep offensive, formed of tanks and infantry. Alex shook his head, hoisted his AR up and fired at the enemy forces, killing a few Rep elites that tried to rush in behind them. The loud roar of an Ei-24's engine was heard overhead as it made a fly-by of the area then dropped ragnite-filled bombs onto a target thirty feet behind the fives. The blue huffing smoke rose above the ground as the blue flames burned ever brighter, then dulled down and finally died.

"This ain't the best position to be in!" Myriam said, firing away with her AR as well. Marina hoisted her AT sniper, placed the bipod and took aim for one of the bigger Rep tanks. She shot, knocking the track off it and allowing Heinrich to destroy the tank with a well-placed SABOT shell.

"Come get some, ye bloody reps!" Jane smirked, hoisting her lance over cover and firing one single HEAT rocket into the side armor of a G90B. The tank turned into a smoking heap of fire and twisted steel. The Lancer girl pumped her fist up in the air, took out her LMG and began firing at the enemy troops as well, but it was useless. All the more tanks and forces arrived at the scene, pinning both Platoon 3 and Squad 5 down and making them fall back a line. Just as the Rep forces were about to make the final push, the loud roar of a GAU-10 was heard and ten of the twelve Rep tanks advancing in a line exploded into a fiery hell, then Napalm dropped on the advancing infantry.

"What the... Gyna, get me a link with that pilot." Heinrich said, then popped out of the top of the tank cupola.

"Got her, Heinz. Grab the radio when you're ready!" Gyna stated, tapping a few commands on the _Edelweiss'_ combat computer.

"This is Gallian tank _Edelweiss_ to air support, I wish to thank you for the help there and to ask who you are!"

" _Call me Shade, Edelweiss. I'm here to aid by orders from Overlord."_ The pilot answered as she made another run for the Rep G90s, wrecking the whole squadron.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, Shade!" Heinrich said, plopping himself back into the tank's turret. "Squad 5, we advance and make the push to break the blockade and RV with the regulars on the other side!"

"Copy all, Heinz." Alex said, cocking his AR and peeking over his cover.

" _Shade here! Dropping JDAMs on target! Away!"_ The pilot said, dropping three laser-guided bombs on target. Two G90s detonated in a ball of flames and the third was split in half by the sheer force of the impact.

"Now that's what I call an explosion!" Jane said, moving behind the advancing Gallian tank along with her team-mates. She fired another lance shot, this one tailored for infantry, at an attacking platoon of rep shocktroopers. They went off like they've been shot by a flamethrower.

"Targets ahead!" Myriam called, tossing a frag and blowing three more soldiers up. A tank shell hit the _Edelweiss'_ frontal armor, bouncing off. The turret of the Gallian supertank traversed a single degree and fired, blowing up another G90B.

"Oh, how I hate this!" Angus said, keeping behind cover and firing with his G4M1.

"Keep it steady, people!" Alex called, holding his rifle pointed behind them as Platoon 3 joined them. Shade bombed a few more targets then switched to Air-Ground Missiles, sending one off towards a rep stronghold. Another fireball erupted and smoke puffed up as the checkpoint detonated. Soon, to the sights of Squad 5 and Platoon 3 came the first regiment, commanded by Johann the second.

"Gunther! We're here to help!" Stated Johann as his tanks moved ahead of the Edelweiss and took out another squad of G90s, blowing whatever confidence the Republic troops had left to smithereens.

"Good to see you, major Oswald!" The boy said, smiling as he traversed the turret to meet an incoming TAB-5. The final shot of this battle blew out of the Gallian tank's cannon, detonating the TAB-5 and pushing the offensive back for another week.

"Let their force be undone... Undone!" Johann said, appearing out of his tank. He looked at Heinrich and Squad 5, saluted and signaled the rest of the crews to go and secure the railway station.

"Breaker, Breaker. Shade, are you still there?" Asked Heinrich, looking up at the T-20A1 Ground Attacker do a fly-by.

" _Aye, lieutenant Gunther. Still here, still kickin'. Glad to see we pushed another Rep offensive wave back."_ She smirked, looking out her cockpit at the burning fields of Republican tanks.

"Hah. Hard to imagine they pushed this far this easily." Gyna smirked, appearing out of her driver's hatch. She looked at the others, who smiled.

"Nice drivin' there, Gyna." Myriam said, jumping up aboard the tank.

"Why thank you, sarge." The Valkyria smirked, then plopped herself back down in the driver seat.

"Lieutenant." Johann said, attracting Heinrich's attention. The boy snapped-to, then got signaled to calm down.

"Sir?" The boy said, looking around.

"We still have the Rep artie on the hill to take out, but I think my boys and I can deal with them. You RTB." He said, smiling and then signaled his tanks and troops to move around and relieve Platoon 3's troops back in the Train station. Heinrich followed his advice and ordered Gyna to set a course for Calais-sur-Don.

* * *

 **Calais-sur-Don command room**

Michael Douglas  
Rank: Private  
Class: Scout  
Age: 30  
Info: Comes from a farming region in Gallia. Believes the only way to get what you need is to work hard for it. Very muscular from years of working in the fields.

Alfred Von Moltke  
Rank: Corporal  
Class: Shocktrooper  
Age: 25  
Info: A refugee whose family fled from the Republic when he was very young. Is somewhat looked down upon for being born in the Republics. Works harder than any other to prove his loyalty to his new home of Gallia.

Barry Harrowmark  
Rank: Private  
Class: Lancer  
Age: 18  
Info: Comes from the port city of Anthold. Spent most of his life on ships. Hearty like, gung ho personality, even when odds are against him. He tends to speak in broken English. Ex: 'You speak in language Barry no understand.'

Molly Monroe  
Rank: Corporal  
Class: Engineer  
Age: 25  
Info: Worked at a hospital in Randgriz before the war. Always saddens her to see people in pain. Never gets used to seeing her trauma of rooms flooded with patients.

John  
Rank: Private  
Class: Sniper  
Age: 64  
Info: A veteran from a war in Gallia's past. He has seen all that the Republic has to throw at their enemies, making men like him and Alfred good resources in fighting battles. At times offers up bits of wisdom to his squadmates.

These 5 files had arrived as Extras for the undermanned fives, adding more to their numbers. Heinrich smiled and nodded, then settled the files onto the captain's desk.

"Send'em by, ma'am. I'll talk to them. Thanks again."

"No problem, lt. Make good use of our recruits." The captain said, smiling. The door shut behind Heinrich, leaving Potter to her thoughts.

"Ah Valkyrur almighty... This kid has a lot to fight nowadays..." She said, rubbing her brow.

* * *

 **S-5 barracks.**

The new recruits walked into the room and snapped a crisp salute at Myriam and Heinrich. Michael walked up to Heinrich, extend his hand and looked the young lieutenant in the eye.

"Mike Douglas, reporting for duty, lieutenant Gunther. Hope you guys here work well together."

Heinrich smiled, nodded and shook Mike's hand, then showed him to his bunk.

"Alfred von Moltke reporting for duty. I fight proudly for Gallia." He stated, snapping a crisp salute at Heinz. The boy answered in the same manner and allowed Alf to go to his bunk, followed by Barry.

"Barry, ready to kick some rep butt!" He said, smiling. Heinrich nodded and allowed him to go, then came Molly. The girl shuddered a bit after she saw Heinz, but walked up to him and snapped-to.

"Molly Monroe, here to keep people from dyin'! I'm proud to serve under you, lt. sir!" She yelled, blushing, but saluting. Heinrich saluted too, with a serious face, then allowed her to leave for her bunk as well. Then, walked up John.

"John, reporting for duty. I'll pop their helmets, you pop their heads." He stated, extending his hand towards the young Gunther. Another shake of hands and the sniper looked at Heinrich.

"Here's the thing, kid. Don't let what you see at war bother you... It's best to not think about it, and listen to a vet, You'll want your head clear when fighting." The darcsen sniper continued, snapping-to.

"Aye." Heinrich said, nodding. "I understand."

The sniper smiled, then left for his bunk. A girl in a GRAF uniform walked in, smiled and snapped a crisp salute.

"Flight Officer Mariah "Shade" DaSilva, reporting for duty." She smirked, looking at Gunther. "I'll be servin' as the air support for this crew."

"W...What?" Alex asked, walking up to them. Heinz shook her hand and nodded.

"Glad to have you aboard, Shade. Thanks for the air cover back in Mullow station by the way." The Gunther boy said, smiling. The Air-girl saluted and turned for the bunks herself.

"Welp." Alex said, crossing his arms. "We've got another bunch of people for our little charade here. Hope this war ends with us as winners and no, if possible, dead on our side."

"Yeah." Heinz answered. "Let's go. I got a challenge from Myriam to poker."

"Oh, she's gonna whoop you." Alex joked, lightly punching his friend in the shoulder. They began to chat as they walked back to the tables in the middle of the little building, smiling and laughing.


	8. NOTE

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongTo All READERS! TO all READERS! This is a note relating to ALL STORIES on ELITEOP!/strong/em/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Alright, folks. I'll be brief about it. I'm thinking of possibly rewriting the entire set of stories I have on this accou/span/em/strongstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"nt to better fit my current standards of writing (2000+ or up to 6000+ words per chapter, better descriptions etc.) and none of my stories here will be continued. /span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"To be fairly honest, I was honored to actually have started most stories I have here and If... IF, I have the possibility, I'd like to finish all of them, but restarted, rewritten, basically remaster them all. Think of it this way. It'll be better for all, since I was, what, 13-14 when I started this account and started posting stuff.../span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"I bid you all good luck, thanks for all the support and wish to see you all another time if at all possible./span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"You'll probably find the rewrites on my Secondary and Tertiary accounts... Yet again, thanks for it all and I wish you all good luck./span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Secondary account:ForsakenSpartan/span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Tertiary(Where a current rewrite of VC:TN is currently standing):Johnnieboy11/span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Peace out!/span/em/strong/span/p 


End file.
